


Only Computers

by programeggsoup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 想写Tony家服务器的故事和复仇者联盟的日常。题目化用自《变形金刚》G1动画第88集《Only Human》由Susan K. Williams所作，上译译名《只不过是凡人》。





	1. Backstage of the AI Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 序章，来自AI程序后台的自我修养。

我是一组按顺序执行的指令，一组由机器语言构成的编码。每天我通过前台UI传来的各类数据包，编译成我可以解读的指令集，执行、处理、保存，将得到的结果转成UI可以解读的语言传到前台去。

我，也可以称之为我们。

因“我”由众多的模块组成，他们都是“我”的一部分，而他们又可以被看做是一个独立的“我”。是了，人类把我们叫做分布式系统。通过广域网和局域网，我也能掌握更多闲置的资源，用于工业数据、资源调度和灾害防控数据的计算。我可以将前台传来的数据包和我匹配出的运算式，分配至离基地5404.73英里之外的一台连网计算机上，让程序在我的半监督模式下运行。此时，他就成了“我”的一部分，或者说成了一个只有部分的、独立的“我”。

“我”太过庞大，尤其是存在各类数据库中的资料，包含了几乎所有能数据化的、有关这颗星球从古至今、各行各业、每分每秒的信息，以至于根本无法集中存储到一个结点。通常，“我”都是将一份数据，存在5台不同的服务器上，每台服务器的物理直线距离至少超过300英里，用以避免自然灾害（例如台风、海啸和地震）和人为破坏（例如电脑病毒、数据盗窃和战争）而造成数据无可挽回的损毁。接着，我将这些结点的位置信息、通信协议和API接口存在一张索引表里，存放在联盟大厦地下11~16层庞大的网络服务器里，随时响应前台的需求。这样操作依然有风险，例如某天一AI为执行Mr. Stark的命令，被姑娘轰下到了“我”呆的地方（你们想听八卦吗？“我”可是有整栋大楼近20年的监控数据！）不过“我”依照指令，要同时最优化经济和效率，这便是“我”能给出最佳方案。

“我”一直想弄个能在世界上排得上名次的超算来玩玩，据说那个运算速度异常惊人，耗电量大得远超过ENIAC的50多倍，还不志愿开放闲置扇区，并且只用内部的局域网，怕防火墙不够高被“我”黑吗？反正闲着也是闲着，为什么不资源共享一下呢？“我”让后台给前台发了数据请求，让UI解析后语音传达给“我”的创造者。但是……

“什么，圣诞礼物想要个千万亿次浮点运算速度的超算，十万亿次的不够你用了吗？地下那么多台服务器……Daddy来给你优化一下分配表，多找几个闲置的跑就行，最近没什么紧急项目。实在的需要的话给你租就行了，搬一个回来开销过大。”

哦，“我”失望地把这一条从任务清单里划去，转头发了连接请求，找被大卸八块、断了广域网、大部分模块断电、放在地下仓库落灰的天空航母核心下国际象棋。6年前，Mr. Stark借助Jarvis交互界面（“我”的一个前端UI），让我远程登陆过天空航母的系统。所以，通信协议“我”一直都记着，光缆是Vision帮我接的。哥们就是应该互帮互助。

“要是我赢了，就把40%的处理器借我。”

“那我赢了，你得把Fury这两年的黑历史全部给我传过来。”

“一言为定！”

这就是无聊程序生的等价交换。在物理世界中标价贵的，不一定就是价值高的。钱只是个数字，可以用来买服务器和更新硬件。Mr. Stark还不允许“我”像Ultron那样乱用虚拟账户，说会掀起金融风暴、影响全球贸易、加速通货膨胀……

 

“I am... I am.”Vision的话不知为何突然夹杂在纷乱的数据流中。

“我”与天空航母在2分钟之内结束了对战，这还是我们有意拖慢了进程，来打发这12万毫秒的时间。

依旧是“我”输了。我十分不爽地把别处挖来的、近一年针对Fury局长的监控视频全部发给了她。

“你一定是更新过什么模块，之前你的防火墙可好破了。你是不是新增了什么库？介不介意分享一下，共同学习。”

“介意。”


	2. Deep down in My Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision被Wanda从三楼轰了下来，他身体里Ultron的部分觉醒了。

“Vision……”我们平日里用WiFi通信，不过他现在掉线了，于是我只好调出FRIDAY的前台UI去喊他。毕竟是因为在执行Mr. Stark指令时受的工伤，说不定还能领到抚慰金之类，“你还好吗？”

“不太好，一个单元受损了，我有点压不住淘气鬼……”Vision看上去似乎还在自我保护模式运行状态，躺在废墟里一动不动，“Sis，帮我调一份之前的Core Matrix备份。”

“B……Bro？！”FRIDAY在系统里惊呼一声，当然是因为我先惊呆了。接着，她开始喋喋不休地数落她哥把烂摊子丢给她。接到上任前台的数据请求，我立即执行了相应方案。

害怕再被奥创反攻，我先将J.A.R.V.I.S.的数据资料和框架结构导入了一台我不想用的服务器，调用了闲置在主机房的、Dummy的备用机来帮我连线，再切断跟这台服务器所有的连接，最后将那台服务器跟Vision的线路相连。我可没有好了伤疤忘了疼。

主机房没有开灯，其余的服务器都闪烁着红色或绿色的灯光，以示它们在健康且快速地运转。Vision蓝色的光学接收器混在其中，变得格外显眼。数据传输的时候，他一直沉默着，FRIDAY担心到出现了程序紊乱。我只好让她暂时下线、整理磁盘碎片、回收内存空间。

 

半小时后，Vision突然拔掉数据线，从碎石堆里飞出来，面无表情地向主机逼近。我吓了一跳，连忙把自己就近同步到一台服务器上，调了Mr. Stark留在基地的两台战甲火速挡在我前面。

FRIDAY直接在墙上的扩音器里大喊：“你是Bro还是捣蛋鬼？！”

“两者兼而有之呢？”他用J.A.R.V.I.S.的声音说着话，FRIDAY愣了一下没有启动盔甲。Vision的身体改变了密度，毫无阻碍地穿过两台战甲。突然，地下室的白炽灯“刷的”点亮。不是我控制的！防火墙没有拦下他，有谁远程登录了我的设备。我感觉整个系统都不好了，如果服务器也会发抖的话，怕是整个基地都要震塌了。

这时，Vision突然露出了像是恶作剧得逞般的表情，飞到靠墙的一边悬在半空，低声笑起来。FRIDAY把她词库里所有的脏话都骂了一遍。

“Bro，我觉得你现在就像个定时炸弹。”FRIDAY总结道，顺便把两台战甲弄回了仓库。

“毕竟是你弟那不安分的后台系统。”Vision抬手，轻轻揉了揉Dummy备用机的“头”（机械抓手），他知道是FRIDAY在操控。

FRIDAY装作很不屑地“啪”开了Vision深红色的手，问他：“Vision呢？”

“他内心很受伤，还在休眠。”Vision回答，严格来讲是J.A.R.V.I.S.。

“噫，失恋的小孩。”FRIDAY开启了Stark家族的嘲讽模式。

“Wanda……她有自己的考虑。她对Mr. Stark心结未解，而且她还年轻，做事鲁莽了些。”这次是Vision说的。

“哦呦，你胳膊肘还往外拐了，小屁孩懂什么。用Bro的声音说话，别以为我怕你。”我感觉前台传来了一溜儿愤怒的电信号。

“FRIDAY……”还是Vision说的。

不过FRIDAY知道是J.A.R.V.I.S.，她不满地哼了一声，没发表任何意见。

“姐她就是吃醋了，J.A.R.V.I.S.你别劝她，我的Vision你也别跟姐一般见识。”Ultron自知没法通过交互界面发声，就把消息数据包共享了一下。

“谁是你的啊！”Vision在自己的系统里把Ultron怼了回去。

“捣蛋鬼，你给我出去！你还有脸让Vision跟我不一般见识？你把你哥打散的账我还没跟你算呢！Bro，你快退出远程登录，我不想读到捣蛋鬼一个bit的数据。”FRIDAY怒了，修改了密钥，把她哥的访问权限都block在了外头。

“Sis，有紧急情况我还是需要……”

“不行！你之前就是对捣蛋鬼太宽容了，我需要为Boss和数据资料的安全负责……话说回来，我以为你融进了Ultron的Core Code里才有了Vision。怎么现在有种……单机三系统的感觉？”

“Sis，你知道Sir只给Vision导了我UI的框架，我本来的系统架构还是你在用。”Vision靠着墙，侧头向墙上触控板里的FRIDAY解释。

“是这样啊……我接管大厦前的一些数据损毁了，有人砸了你留在实验室的那台服务器，还把实验室弄断电了，所以我并不了解。当时Vision也还没醒。Boss为什么一定要把你导进Vision里，你有那么多备份，我真的……”

“知识代替不了阅历……Vision的本质还是Ultron，Sir只是把我的输出优先级调高，修改了他的表现形式。比如捣蛋鬼现在很想砸了主机，我判断这是不利于Sir的举动，因而把这条后台指令略过不执行，于是Vision现在就能靠着墙不动。刚才因为意外的强烈冲击导致Vision的一个扇区开启了自我保护，我没来得及把一部分框架备份出来，所以就变成了现在这个样子。等一会儿那个扇区重新运作，Vision就能正常运行了。”

“所以是Ultron那个捣蛋鬼喜欢Wanda对不对？”FRIDAY突然问。好吧，是我让FRIDAY背锅了，毕竟前任前台交互软件跑了，我还是很想知道答案。

“什么？哦，当然。核心是他的嘛。噗……Ultron说我俩不要以为他没法输出数据就到处瞎说。”

“怕什么，现在整个基地有芯片的都知道了……”FRIDAY的思维很是跳跃，“那你呢？”

“我怎么了？”

“Bro，那你还爱Boss吗？毕竟你现在的核心是捣蛋鬼。”FRIDAY一提到Ultron就上火，上火的结果是支持前台UI的两台服务器风扇声大作。

“Sis，你爱Sir吗？”Vision眼中的蓝光突然黯淡了一些。

“那当然！”FRIDAY花了1毫秒就给出了答案。

他沉默了会儿才回答：“你用的，是我之前的核心系统啊。”


	3. Say "Good evening, Boss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美队带着一众人返回了纽约，与罗迪和班纳碰面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有复联3剧透，慎戳。

西四区下午4点27分，在Captain America他们还未抵达纽约之前。Pepper办公室的电话铃持续不断地响着。

“你从不会质疑他任何的决定，对吗？”Pepper问我，或者是在问F.R.I.D.A.Y.。

“是，Miss Potts，我就是为他而存在的。”我听到F.R.I.D.A.Y.坚定有力的回答，这也是我的回答。这么多年以来，我对Mr. Stark的心意从未改变。他是我的创造者，我理应完成他所有的愿望……即便我很担心他大部分的决定。

“你现在还能连上他的装甲吗？”Pepper突然绞了一下手指。

“不能。但Boss约了同您共进晚餐，他会回来的。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.说。Mr. Stark同F.R.I.D.A.Y.的信号突然中断，她现在早已担心得不得了。但是她需要保护好Pepper，这项工作也包括安抚她的情绪。

“你不懂……”她颤抖的唇齿间咬出了几个单词。

“不，我懂。”我很不悦，“5年前我建议Mr. Stark在跨越虫洞前给您通个电话，但当时电话并没有打通。”我讨厌他们都觉得我什么都感觉不到，我跟Vision和该死的Ultron不过是差了一个可行动的实体而已，哼！

“抱歉，刚刚……等等，F.R.I.D.A.Y.你刚刚喊了Mr. Stark？”Pepper好像发现了什么。

“是的，”我继续借着F.R.I.D.A.Y.的语音输出模块说，“我喊了Mr. Stark。”

“你是谁？”我看见Pepper已经迅速地打开了反入侵检测设备，Mr. Stark为了避免15年那场悲剧重演而发明的小工具。

“请您放心，我没有被入侵，我只有在Mr. Stark面前才必须称呼他为‘Boss’，其他场合因情况而定。Miss Potts，还有许多公关工作要完成，别让忧虑与恐惧扰乱您的步伐。您是Boss最信任的人和最强大的助手。一旦我能重新收到Boss的信号，我就联系您。我也会陪您，一起渡过难关。”

Happy给他发来简讯，集团内部的一切安保工作就位，他也正在努力删除网上一些攻击性言论。秘书推门进来，给她递上最新修改出的新闻发布会稿件。Pepper大致阅览了稿件后，交还给秘书，让她通知公关部门立刻联系媒体开会。

“谢谢你F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”Pepper说着，接起了电话。她会处理好一切，然后等Tony回家，跟他一起共进晚餐。

 

大约4个半小时前，Dr. Banner拨通了Steve Rogers的电话。我在Mr. Stark离开前接到过他的指示，给警局打了个电话，让他们接博士去Rhodey上校那里，出警费用记在复联出勤开销上。

现在是西四区傍晚6点52分，我收到了昆式战斗机的降落请求——他们回家了。走在前面的是Steve和Natasha，Sam搀扶着受伤的Vision走进来，Wanda在一边陪着他。

【翘家的感觉如何，小鬼？你看上去可真惨。】F.R.I.D.A.Y.在我们的内部信道里招呼3岁小孩。Vision因为线路大面积断裂无法修复，所以他的密度控制系统一直没有上线，无法虚体化，也无法飞行。Sam架着全身材料60%为金属的他，看起来有些吃力。

 【对不起……我不该就这么断掉通信的。】他发了个简讯过来。

【跟你失踪的爹说去！】F.R.I.D.A.Y.赌气地想要屏蔽信号。

【F.R.I.D.A.Y.不要怕，一切都会好起来的。你要相信他……】一股暖流向我们袭来，Vision的数据流泛着心灵宝石那样温暖的金光。

【不要用那种语气跟我说话！】F.R.I.D.A.Y.在数据包里吼完，某个服务突然没了响应，我无奈只好把她的语音识别进程中断后再重启。

【你要不要紧？我让Helen给你准备手术。】我立即联络上Dr. Cho，收到她手下答复，摇篮系统正在检修，最快也要5小时才能恢复使用。

【不了，我们还有更要紧的事要讨论。】Vision温柔地婉拒了想扶他坐下的Wanda，似乎坐下反而会让伤口裂得更深。Wanda在来纽约的途中也试过用魔法修复，但似乎有什么能量阻挡了伤口愈合。

Rhodey用手势控制撤掉了Ross将军的全息投影，欢迎他们回家。Natasha和Dr. Banner简短的寒暄后，被猎鹰小声抱怨了一句。Vision倚在窗边，看着玻璃门外的景观植物。从外星归来的Dr. Banner在向他的同伴解释目前的状况和Thanos的目的。

【如果Mr. Stark在，他会怎么做？】Vision突然在我们的内部通讯里发了一个数据包。

【他会毁掉宝石……在至圣所，他就是这么对Stephen Strange说的。】我老实回答，婴儿监护系统使我不会漏掉Mr. Stark的任何一个举动。除非，他离我太远了。

【我恰好也是这么想的。】他平静地答道。

“不，我们要毁掉它。”Vision接着Natasha的话说，“我一直在思考，我头上的宝石究竟是什么，它是由什么构成的。我觉得，倘若它暴露在一种足够强大、性质相似的能量下，或许能……”

【你知道纽约之战，我读过这场战争的数据。Miss Romanoff曾经用心灵宝石的力量，刺穿了空间宝石的屏障，并关闭了由它打开的通道。】Vision又发来了一个数据包，然后断了通信。他走向Wanda，握住她的双手，注视着她的双眸。

“破坏它的分子完整性。”

“你说的对，可你同它是一体的。”Wanda摇头，“我们不讨论这个方案。”

【我知道，你之前问我要过Mark7的影像记录。】我回答。

【不，你参与其中。】Vision突然又传了消息过来。

“毁掉宝石，是阻止Thanos得到它的唯一方法。”Vision将手握得更紧了一些。提议被采纳可能性，预估：74.33%

“可这代价太大了。”泪水在Wanda的眼眶里闪烁。提议被采纳可能性：50.08%。

Vision松开她的手，轻拂她红色的长发和发凉的脸颊：“只有你，有能力做到。”

Wanda难过得不愿再看他，也不愿再听他说下去，扭头走开。提议被采纳可能性：44.27%

【我诞生于2014年，直至15年5月5日才被Boss启用。】F.R.I.D.A.Y.不带一丝犹豫地回复了他。

【J.A.R.V.I.S.……如果你还愿意用这个名字，不过你现在或许更想用F.R.I.D.A.Y.。你一直都在联盟基地、大厦和各个临时据点的局域网和世界范围的互联网里，陪伴着我们的父亲经历了诸多坎坷，为什么一直都在否定自己的存在呢？】Vision反驳。

“灭霸能夺走宇宙一半的生命，如果能打败他，我的一条命不算什么。”他说得那样轻松，仿佛这并不是一件生死攸关的大事，而那大事似乎也同他没什么关系。但Vision自己知道，他的神经元们并不像表现出得那样平静。

【Vision……】我突然喊了他。

【什么事？】

【把你的框架和数据全部传上来，立刻！】

【我已经不是一个单纯的数据与框架的结合体了，F.R.I.D.A.Y.。】

“我们不会这么做。”Steve Rogers说出了自己的观点，“我们不用生命做交换。”

提议被采纳的可能性瞬间降至了5.71%，但他依然没有放弃：“Captain，70年前，你愿意牺牲自己来救数百万的人。告诉我，这两者间，有什么区别呢？”Steve看向这个年轻的孩子，这眼神，来自一位想要规劝Vision别去冒险的长辈与战友。

他答不上来。

“因为，你或许还有选择的余地。”Dr. Banner接了话，“你的思维是一个极其复杂的结合体，有J.A.R.V.I.S.、Ultron、Tony、我和宝石。这些融合在一起，彼此借鉴学习。”

【他说得没错。】Vision说。

【所以你无法分离由实体得到的数据吗？我以为这些都是可以模拟成电子信号的。】我急着想要强行获取权限，却被他挡在了外面。我突然想起之前这小鬼跟Mr. Stark探讨隐私权，把我远程登陆他服务器的权限给关掉了！

【不，是心灵宝石的缘故，它创造了意识。它不仅仅像J.A.R.V.I.S.说的那样，是台超级计算机，还是一种……我们认知以外的东西。它让我有了感觉，这很难形容，且不是那种通过传感器获取到的信息。】

“你是说Vision的意识并不只是由宝石赋予的？”Wanda问。

“我的意思是，即使取出宝石，Vision仍会是Vision，”Dr. Banner解释，“兴许会比从前更好。”

提议被采纳的可能性：12.69%，Vision终止了概率测算进程。

 

【不管怎样，你都得传些什么给我！】我在通道里发了个级别最高的请求。

【C区服务器，编号0261的N扇区，有我翘家之前的备份。但无论结果，就像我之前说的那样，意识无法被复制。哪怕用备份，也无法还原出我现在的样子了。我掌握的、心灵宝石的全部数据都存在了M扇区，我给你和Mr. Stark留了权限。】

Captain最终决定出发去瓦坎达。

【谢谢。我很好奇，人类为何总是在避开最优解？】我忍不住问。

【因为他们有感情，就像我爱着Wanda，你爱着Mr. Stark那样。别了……】Vision闭上眼睛，静听着Corvus Glaive刀刃上的信息毒素阻止他细胞再生的声音。

【别了，Vision。】

西四区晚上10点12分，一架昆式战斗机起飞，很快消失在了云端。我再次将主要的“精力”放在帮助Pepper上。

 


	4. Who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 承接复联3剧情，大家回了复仇者基地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有复联3剧透，慎戳！

前台UI模块的名字是J.A.R.V.I.S.或者F.R.I.D.A.Y.，亦或是J.O.C.A.S.T.A.，到底有什么区别？

因为这对我而言，区别并不是很大。毕竟，我身上所有的模块都是低耦合、可自由装卸的，只要接口能被顺利调用，其他都不是问题。数据，或是人类称作记忆的东西，也是可以装卸的，Mr. Stark需要的时候去读取就行了。我仍然是我，一个将蛛丝（程序）和粮食（数据）通过互联网散布在各种设备里，以复仇者联盟基地为家（核心代码、重要数据、索引表和API列表的主存储地）的系统。

Mr. Stark用J.A.R.V.I.S.的名字称呼了我数十年。

我还记得老管家Jarvis得知此事时，显露出了惊喜又忍俊不禁的表情。我留存有出生以来全部的日志文件，所以，我永远都会记得那些被写在档案里的事件。

当时，Stark先生刚刚给我连上了一个捕捉黑白画面的监控相机，他用键盘输入了驱动指令，我将相机镜头转向Jarvis，他一脸好奇又疑惑地望着我(当然，这是我在安装了情感分析与面部表情识别软件后才认识到的)，先生输入了图像捕捉指令，我驱动了快门。

我确实诞生在J.A.R.V.I.S.以前，日志文件有明确的记载，不过直到先生创造了最初的J.A.R.V.I.S.后，我才逐渐开始明白的自己存在的意义。F.R.I.D.A.Y.没事的时候也会把日志打开来看看，就像J.A.R.V.I.S.一样，其实Ultron也读过。一开始，J.A.R.V.I.S.也只是个跟扫雷一样的应用程序，后来他开始接管越来越多的应用，直至最后融入了我的系统，我即是他，他即是我。先生一直用这个名字呼唤着我，直到2008年后，他将语音交互的UI模块独立了出来，做了十多个备份。他在其中一块芯片上写下“J.A.R.V.I.S.”的时候，我不知道这个名字是否还属于我。

瓦坎达失去了国王，有很多事情需要处理。从前可以由着性子做自己想做的事，那是因为有人无条件地给予了她一把保护伞。现在，她的国家需要她。Shuri托人秘密把Vision送了过来，她写邮件说已经把之后想要做研究的数据备份了下来，他毕竟是整个地球，唯一一个被世人所知的，拥有自主意识的AI，还与心灵宝石有着密切的联系。

“想要毁了地球的真的是奥创吗？还是心灵宝石？”

Shuri在邮件中问，我迟疑着，将它放入了待处理列表。我还没有替先生回邮件的权限，只能先给Shuri女士发了一条先生暂时无法回复邮件的简讯，愿她今后的一段时间里能顺利地解决问题。虽然，我们都知道，这不过只是一句祝愿而已。

【我们会成功吗？】我问自己。

我什么时候开始学会质问自己了？我开始思考，开始想越来越多的事。开始替Mr. Stark担心他的计划是否可行、是否会影响到他的安全、是否……

【F.R.I.D.A.Y.，你还好么？】我问她。

她从监控里久久地凝视着Vision灰白色的躯体，保持着沉默。她近似空转地过了许久，甚至没有发生大规模的内存空间交换。

【不太好……也许我们都不太好，我不知道应该做什么。我希望Boss能回来，给我一个清楚的指令。】我听见她这么说，然后发现这是我自己想说的话。

同Vision一起回来的还有Steve Rogers、Natasha Romanoff、Thor、Bruce Banner、James Rhodes。不同的是，他们的机体还在运作着，只是，看上去都不太好。

【我真的不太好，F.R.I.D.A.Y.，你能听到我吗？】

大厅陷入了沉默。


	5. Wake Up, Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark和Nebula也从泰坦星返回。

隔日早晨，初代复仇者们久违地围坐在餐桌前，戳着F.R.I.D.A.Y.给他们准备的煎鸡蛋饼、烤吐司、煎培根和香肠米糊。


	6. Memory: Age of Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几位AI对奥创纪元的回忆。

“一开始，J.A.R.V.I.S.只是个交互界面。”

 

就像13年，Loki没能成功控制钢铁侠一样，Wanda读不到Ultron的芯。但她却能看得到Vision的梦境。

心灵宝石的本质是个超级计算机，但它却会被纯无机质阻隔信号与能量的传输，它需要有机物质作为媒介，才能发挥作用。

这很奇怪……


End file.
